Cora
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: obssessed-1's story. Cora is taken as an infant and raised as a death eater.But what happens when she goes to Hogwarts and Dumbledore tries to reveal the truth to her? Will she turn against Voldemort or kill Harry Potter? plz r&r :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everyone should know that I do not own any Harry Potter characters used in this story. Anyone who does think so has some issues. Noel and Cora Carnack are mine. NO TOUCHY!**

**

* * *

**

The five death eaters moved quick and silent as shadows down the dark misted road. There were clouds tonight, which made it impossible to see. Bellatrix Lestrange thought this a wonderful thing.

"A perfect night to retrieve His child," she had said.

Tonight was their only chance to do this. Lord Voldemort had warned the death eaters that if they failed at this, they would pay dearly, and no one wanted to be punished by the Dark Lord.

"Remember what you are supposed to do," Bellatrix said to her companions," Lucius and I will go for the child while the rest of you make a distraction."

They appraoched their destination. Atop a small hill sat a cozy looking little house which had all its lights on. In that little house, a woman sat in an armchair by the fireplace, and her baby lay in a crib, sleeping at the moment. The slightest noise would cause the woman to twitch or jump out of her chair with her wand raised.

"They're coming," she said to herself," they are coming for my child, and I wont let them have her."

"I'm sure that would be such a happy ending for you," said a voice behind her," But we have a better one."

Noel Carnack turned to find death eaters all around her, and one in the middle removing the baby gently from her crib.

"What a sweet little girl," said a mans voice," She'll be very happy with us."

"No," Noel cried. She lunged at the man, but a death eater stepped in front of her.

"We got what we came for," said one of the death eaters," Get rid of her and let's go."

The wand was raised and ready, but a beam of red light shot it from the death eaters hand. Aurors apparated everywhere in the room and began firing stunning spells all over.

"Lucius get the child out of here," Bellatrix exclaimed.

Lucius slipped unseen into an empty room. The child began to cry. He stared at her with a loving look. She reminded him of his own son who was most likely sleeping at this moment, or Narcissa had him in her arms, watching him as he slept. She loved him so. Lucius turned slightly to the left and apparated just as ministry wizards came into the room to stop him.

* * *

"My child," Lord Voldemort said," you have served me well my faithful death eaters."

He rocked the girl in his arms," Did any of you kill Noel?"

No answer came to him. He looked around the room at the assembled death eaters.

"Rookwood I believe I told you to do it," Voldemort said.

"Ministry wizards surrounded her," Rookwood said," I had no clear shot."

"You will pay for this I assure you," Voldemort threatened. He looked back at the girl who was now laughing as he shook her lightly.

"She has no name," Lucius said.

"I shall give her one," Voldemort said," It shall be Cora."

A mutter of agreement went around the room.

"You are all dismissed for now," He said. The death eaters left one by one. Voldemort held Lucius back.

"You will be rewarded most handsomely for bringing her here," He said," I promise you that."

"thank you my Lord," Lucius said. He disapparated.

Voldemort got up and paced the room with Cora," You my child will grow up to be one of the most evil beings on this planet. I will raise you to be my strongest death eater." He laughed his high pitched cackle as he exited the room to some unknown destination.

**

* * *

**

**ok peeps this is yet another random idea i got while sitting in school and being-you guessed it- bored. I like it so far but i guess its your opinions that really count so tell me what you think. Making tiny tiny changes but i hope it will bw overall still good. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: As the story goes on a lot of things will be different from the book, but this is how i want to write it so yeah. **_

**

* * *

**

Fourteen years had gone by. In that time Lord Voldemort lost all power, and was reduced to nothing but a wretched spirit. It happened just two years after he got his hands on Cora. He had left her in the care of Lucius Malfoy, who was warned by Lord Voldemort not to let her go anywhere without him. Before Cora was handed over to Lucius Voldemort laid one last spell over his "daughter". It was a spell which would give her the ability to hear him whenever he wanted her to. With this spell also came the power of empathy, which was the power to feel anyones emotions at any given time. With these powers, Cora spent fourteen years listening to His voice in her head. She learned everything a death eater should know, and pretty soon after that, began killing. By the time her 14th birthday came around she had killed a total of six muggles and two wizards, both of whom were death eaters. Lucius stood by and watched with a satisfied grin on his slightly paled face. When she turned fourteen, Cora was reunited with her master, and to look upon him for the first time, she was not afraid. She was told after all that fear was not an option when it came to being a death eater.

"My dear child," Voldemort had said," We have finally been reunited."

"Yes my master," Cora said," I have come back to you, and am ready to serve you in person."

"Good," he had said," I have a job planned for you now. Next year the Triwizard tournaments are going to happen at Hogwarts. You are going to help deliver Harry Potter to me. You will start by attending Hogwarts with him."

"I have not forgotten what he did to you," Cora said," I will see to it myself that he pays.I will kill him myself."

"Patience child," Voldemort said as Cora got down on her knees and placed her hands over Voldemorts left one," If it comes down to it, you will kill him."

* * *

"Draco hurry up will you," Lucius shouted up the stairs," I'll be surprised if our seats haven't been taken."

Draco Malfoy came hurrying down the stairs, buttoning up his cloak as he went.

"I'm sorry father," he said," I couldn't find my cloak."

"That damn house-elf," Lucius said through gritted teeth," she's as usless as Dobby was."

"Lucius dear don't worry about it," said Narcissa," Let's just go and enjoy the game."

Lucius smiled at his wife. He wondered if she knew that his only reason for going to the game was for the death eaters reuniting with each other. He was the only death eater who knew that Cora had reunited with her master. All these years Lucius had done what Lord Voldemort had asked, and kept Coras' existance a secret. Not even Draco knew that he had her for all these years. He wondered now if he would ever see her again.

"Father," said Draco behind him," Are we going?"

"Yes," Lucius said," sorry. Narcissa we're using the Floo-network. You go first."

One by one each of them went through the procedures of the Floo-network, and soon enough they stood in a large atrium where, through one of the doors was the top box. They made their way down the aisle where their seats awaited them.

"Father," Draco said," Tell me about His Daughter."

"I've told you a million times," Lucius said with air of amusement.

"I know," Draco said," but I like to hear about her."

Lucius went into the story of how Cora came to Lord Voldemort, how no one had seen her since she disappeared, and how to this day, her mother still searched for her.

"That can't be her real mom," Draco said," She was a mud-blood and Cora is a pure-blood."

"That's what most people believe," Lucius said.

"Do you think anyone will ever see her again," Draco asked.

"Someday," Lucius said," but I doubt it will be anytime soon."

They fell silent. For a while nothing really happened, and then a girl and a house-elf came scooting down the aisle. Draco watched as the girl sat down next to Lucius. Draco noticed that she had a black mark on her arm.

"Is that him," the girl asked the elf. She was staring ahead at Harry Potter.

"Yes miss," the elf squeaked. Draco watched her curiously. What could she possibly want with Harry Potter? As he watched the person sitting behind her kicked her chair, causing her to jerk forward and her sleeve to slip up a little more.

"Father," Draco said, grabbing his fathers arm," Look."

Lucius looked at the girl, and his eyes widened. slightly visible on her right arm was a tatoo of a skull and snake protruding from the mouth.

"Father," Draco said," Who is that?"

Lucius smiled at his son," The same person we were just talking about."

They both looked back at Cora. Lucius leaned over to whisper in her ear,'' I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anyone seeing that mark on your arm."

Cora jumped and looked at him. For a moment, Draco could see that she had her hand on her wand, but when she looked at his father, she relaxed.

"Lucius Malfoy," she said," He told me you would be here tonight."

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"I'm here on His orders," Cora said," Tell no one of my presence."

She turned away without another word to him. Lucius had not seen Cora for a year. She changed alot. Her hair, which was once a shining light brown, was now straight and electric black, and went down just slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to have a red glint about them. The cartilage at the top of her ear sported a silver earing in the shape of a snake which seemed to move in the light. Perhaps it did, but it was hard to tell. Her new appearance was somewhat intimidating to Lucius. He wondered what her job was now.

* * *

Cora followed Harry at a distance all the way back to the campsite. There was a clump of bushes on the left side of the site, and there is where she sat and watched Harry and his company do absolutely nothing for three and a half hours. A couple of times her name came up in their conversation. She laughed to hear some of the rediculous stories people came up with. Lord Voldemort had told her the real story. Her mother was a mud-blood who stole her away when she was a year old. Voldemort had sent out his death eaters to bring her back, and so they did. After about another hour, Harry and the others turned in for the night. God what wouldn't Cora give to just kill him right now. She pulled her wand from her pocket and twirled it longingly in her hand. The wand was blacker then night, all over it was small carvings of snakes (Cora had done that herself), and at the very tip, where spells would come out of the wand, was a carving of the Dark Mark. A person would have to take a magnifying glass to it just to see it. Cora could see it just perfectly. Her sight was better then most.

"Harry, boys get up," said a voice from the tent closest to Cora,"No time to get dressed, just get a jcket on and get away from here. "

A loud blast met Coras' ears. She turned her head and saw a group of people marching towards her with their wands held high. Looking further up, Cora could see three muggles being bounced around in mid air.

"Come on," said a voice behind Cora. She turned to see Harry, and red headed boy, and a curly haired girl running away into the forest.

_Don't lose him,_ said a voice in her head.

"I wont master," Cora said aloud. She pulled a hood up over her head, and a mask covered her face. She looked like the people marching and blowing tents out of their way. A death eater. Cora pictured Harry in her mind, blinked, and soon found herself standing in front of Harry, who skidded to a stop.

"Harry," the girl screeched," It's a death eater. Run!"

Cora pictured the surrounding trees, blinked, and was now watching Harry from a distance once again.

"Where did he go," Harry's voice echoed across the grounds.

_Why does everything that crosses his path have to be a boy, _Cora asked herself. A flash of light illumnated her as it rose steadily out of the trees. Cora watched as the Dark mark rose into the sky, and she smiled. Screams echoed all around her. In seconds she was diving out of the way of about twenty stunning spells. When she looked up she saw Harry and his two friends surrounded by other wizards.

"Which one of you did it," one of them asked.

_Like any of those blood traitors could have done it, _Cora thought. They were arguing amongst themselves for a whole fifteen minutes before anyone actually went and checked the trees where the mark came from. They came back with a stunned house elf. This told Cora that a certain someone was back there too.

_Cora, _said His voice in her head, _He has been stunned. Find him and get away from there. _

_As you wish, master, _Cora answered. She blinked to the other side of the clearing. She kicked an invisible stump as she walked. She uncovered an unconcious man, and unstunned him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Am I to be punished," he asked.

"You are lucky he is in charge and so forgiving," Cora said," for if it was I that was in charge, I would kill you now. That's how useless you are."

She walked away, and he followed her. A camp ground gate-keeper was standing by the entrance to the grounds, and when Cora tried to get through, he stopped her.

"What's all this," he asked," I've never seen something like that before."

"Get out of my way muggle," Cora snapped.

"What did you just call me," the man asked.

_He is interfering with your work,_ Voldemorts voice piped up,_ Cora, show me just how well I have taught you. Kill him. _

"You dare stand in my way muggle," Cora said. She pulled out her wand.

"Don't you point your little twig at me," The man said as he pulled out a cane," I'l teach you a lesson you wont soon forget." He swung the cane around, and was about to hit her when...

"_Avada Kadavra," _Cora hollered. The man fell to the ground and crumpled up like a dry leaf.

"Not if I teach you first," she said.

_Very good my child,_ Voldemort said, _Very good. _

Cora smiled at the corpse. She had pleased him. She and her companion disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter sat in his seat with an armful of snacks from the cart of sweets that made its rounds up and down the Hogwarts Express train.

"I wonder what's going on at Hogwarts that's such a big secret." he said.

"You're joking right?" a drawling voice said by the door of the compartment Harry shared with Hermione and Ron. "You're honestly saying that you don't know?"

"I knew those were going to show up sometime." Ron said disgustedly.

Draco Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, cracked their knuckles in a threatening manner.

"My father told me ages ago." Draco Malfoy explained. "I'd be damned if even _she_ didn't know."

"She?" Harry asked. "Who's she?"

"Goodness Potter, you're more behind than I thought." Malfoy sneered. "Don't you read the Prophet?"

It was then that Harry noticed a clipping from the wizard paper, _the Daily Prophet_, clenched in Malfoy's right hand.

"Tell us what you're on about, or leave." Hermione snapped.

"For your information, _mud-blood_, the Dark Lord's daughter was at the Quidditch World Cup." Draco explained. "She killed a muggle when he got in her way."

Ron dropped the chocolate frog card he was holding and looked at Malfoy.

"She's just a myth." Hermione snapped in annoyance. "He can't have a daughter. He didn't even have a wife."

"That just shows how _smart_ you really are, you filthy waste of blood." Malfoy sneered.

Harry and Ron made a move for Draco, but Hermione stopped them.

"Oh please, _he_ isn't worth the time or effort. Now sit down!"

Draco smirked.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

"Then take a look for yourself, Weasel-bee."

Malfoy thrust the clipping into Ron's hands.

"If I heard correctly, you three had a run-in with a "Death Eater" while you were running for cover.."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stalked away laughing.

Ron's eyes slowly traveled over the clipping and his eyes widened with each new line he read.

"That's what Mum and Dad were talking about." he whispered to Harry and Hermione after finishing the article.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You-Know-who's daughter." Ron explained. "Dad was saying how he always tried to convince himself that she was nothing but a myth, and Mum kept mentioning 'murder' over and over again."

"Malfoy's right. That was _her_!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"What was her?" Hermione demanded.

"That Death Eater we ran into at the World Cup." Harry replied. "That's what Malfoy was talking about. Voldemort's daughter was the Death Eater we ran into."

Hermione covered her mouth.

"Why didn't she attack us then?" Ron asked. "I mean, if she's his daughter, I'm sure she would have wanted to try to... well you know, Harry.."

"Yeah, I know." Harry answered. "I wonder why too."

The three friends sat in silence for the ride to Hogwarts.

_If that was Voldemort's daughter, why didn't she attack me?_ Harry thought to himself. _Wouldn't that have been the first thing she would have done?_


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived at the castle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their spots at the Gryffindor table, and sat through the Sorting ceremony, which seemed to go by rather quickly. Then Professor Dumbledore made an announcement about the upcoming events, specifically about the Triwizard Tournament, and how Hogwarts was to be hosting it. No one under seventeen could enter though Fred and George swore that they would try to find a way, even though they were obviously underage.

Suddenly, the double doors to the Great Hall flew open to reveal two people. Everyone recognized Mad-Eye Moody at once, but no one knew who the other person, a girl of about Harry's age, was. No one that is except Draco Malfoy. He watched as Cora followed Moody up to the staff table. Moody and Dumbledore had a quick conversation in hushed tones; then Dumbledore shook hands with Cora and motioned for her to go sit at the Slytherin table.

"I'd like to welcome a new student." Dumbledore announced as Cora sat down. "Everyone, this is Miss Cora Carna.. Carnack. Because of prior _arrangements_, she will not be sorted by the hat, but will be placed in the house of Slytherin."

His voice lowered as he looked at Cora. Something told Malfoy that Dumbledore knew her as well, for he continued to stare at her as everyone, especially the Slytherins, applauded. Draco switched spots with Goyle to sit next to Cora, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him.

"H-hi Cora." he said.

"Oh." she replied. "It's _you_. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I didn't think so either." Draco replied. "Are you here on His business?"

"Yes." Cora replied. "you must tell no one who I am or what I'm doing here. Not even those who support my father's cause can know."

"You have my word. I'll tell no one."

Harry looked at Cora. She seemed so familiar. Twice, she made eye-contact with him, but each time, she quickly looked away.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said. "We've never seen her before. Worry about it later."

"Yeah.." Harry agreed reluctantly, bringing his attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"You know," Hermione spoke a minute later, "Her eyes _are_ a bit familiar."

Ron gave an impatient groan and looked.

"Maybe we passed her once or twice at the World Cup.."

_That could be.._ Harry thought. _But there's something that doesn't quite fit.._

He had seen Cora before; that, he knew. But it annoyed him beyond all other that he couldn't remember where...


	5. Chapter 5

Cora had noticed that Dumbledore had been staring her down at dinner. It annoyed her and sparked her curiosity at the same time. Did he know her? Did she know him? She knew just who to ask. She closed her eyes.

_Master,_she thought,_ speak with me._

For a moment she recieved no reply and thought that maybe her father was busy, but then his voice spoke up.

_My child, _Voldemort said, _I can feel that you have something on your mind...questions to ask. _

_Yes, _Cora said, _the headmaster...he looks at me as if he knows who I am...does he?_

Again she did not recieve a reply right away, and deep down inside she felt a pinch of fear that she had angered him. But then he answered her.

_Albus Dumbledore is no fool, Cora, _Voldemort said,_ he knows who you are. _

Cora took a breath, _does this mean I have failed you? _

_No my child, you have not. But I warn you to keep clear of him as best you can._

_May I ask why? _Cora asked him.

_Dumbledore was present the night that my death eaters brought you back to me. If I know him, he will try to fill your head with lies and fairytales about the mud-blood who stole you from me. Listen to nothing he has to say, _Voldemort replied,_ Let us leave it at that. Rest now, child. You must be alert on your mission. _

_I will not fail you, father, _Cora said. She opened her eyes, cutting off communication with Voldemort. She stared around her at the sleeping girls, then laid back on her pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

Keeping an eye on the Potter boy was not as difficult as Cora thought it would be. She had every class with him. She asked Draco to find a spot in all their classes where they would be behind Potter and she could watch him. In Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry had accidently bumped into Cora, causing her to drop everything she had been holding. On realizing who had hit her, she started to pull out her wand.

_No Cora,_ Voldemort's voice said, _Control your anger. Don't give yourself away. _

_My apologies master, _Cora thought, _I almost lost composure. He angers me. _

_Patience, _Voldemort said, _You will have your chance in time. _

"Are you ok?" Draco's voice was an echo. Cora came out of her trance and realized that everyone was looking at her. Draco was shaking her arm.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Sit down," Draco urged her. She sat next to him.

"Were you in a trance or something?" the girl sitting behind Draco asked her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Cora snapped at her.

"Cora," Draco said," This is my friend Pansy."

"Oh," Cora said and turned back around.

"What happened to you just then?" Draco asked.

"When I was young, and my father lost his power, I had to be separated from him and left in the care of someone who could take care of me. My father gave me a gift before we parted. I can hear him in my head, and have since been able to communicate with him."

"Cool," Draco said.

* * *

Harry stole glances at Cora now and then, wondering what had happened when he bumped into her. She had been about to pull out her wand on him and then just froze with her eyes shut as if she was trying to compose herself before she did something stupid. Now that he had been closer to her, he was even more sure that he had seen her before. Her eyes, scent, and other characteristics were so familiar to him. He sat through Defense Against the Dark Arts barely paying attention to Moody's lectures; more focused on this curious girl. When class was finally over, Harry followed Cora from a distance. She stopped in front of a large window and stared out of it as Draco spoke to her. There was a slight movement out of the corner of Harry's eye. Looking to his left he noticed Dumbledore tucked away in a corner, watching Cora. Harry looked back at Cora and felt a numbness in his chest and his heart jump. She was looking right at him.

"Harry," Hermione came up behind him. He yelped in surprise and turned around.

"Hermione," he said,"Ron."

"Geez you look like someone spooked you good," Ron said," You ok?"

"Yeah, but I have to tell you guys something," he said as his two friends ushered him away down the hall," I think Cora is something special or something."

"O boy," Ron said with a smirk," Look Harry, she's a Slytherin and way out of your league-"

"I don't mean like that," Harry snapped," Listen to me. She went all strange when I bumped into her, and just now I noticed Dumbledore has been watching her...like he knows her. And when I was up close to her, she seemed more familiar than ever. I think she knows me too. Like she has been looking for me or something."

Harry's two friends stared at him in curiosity. It was strange, but it made sense.

"Should we investigate?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said," SHe intimidates me for some reason...she seems dangerous."

"Maybe we can investigate from a distance."

"We could try that."

Harry was more interested than ever in finding out why he thought he knew Cora.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later when Cora tried to contact Voldermort again, he did not speak long.

_Our communications must be brief. You are being watched by more than one person._

_Who? _Cora asked. The anger was apparent in her voice.

_Potter suspects you for something. Dumbledore too, _Voldemort replied.

_I'll get them both, _Cora snapped. Her vision suddenly went black, as if someone was covering her eyes.

_Now listen, Cora, _Voldemort said, _You must keep your composure. Any slip-ups can cost me the boy. You don't want to ruin this for me, do you? _

_Never, Milord, _Cora replied. Her vision came back and she stared around.

_Good. Now go find your charge and tell him to continue with the plans. I'm trusting you Cora. Don't fail me. _

_I won't, _Cora felt Voldemort leave her mind. She got up and left Slytherin Common room. She looked both directions down the hall before continuing towards Proffessor Moody's office.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" said a voice behind her. Cora stopped and turned around to face Dumbledore.

"Sir," she said, trying to stay calm," I was merely going to visit Proffessor Moody. I need his help with some homework."

Cora could tell by the expression on his face that Dumbledore didn't buy a word she said. He took a few steps closer to her and stopped.

"Let's not play games Miss Carnack," he said," We both know that I know who you are...who your 'father' is."

Cora stared at him. Voldemort had told her that Dumbledore was not stupid. She was not going to even bother playing dumb with him.

"So? Is that supposed to mean something, _sir?_" she asked.

"It means nothing at all. Just a simple observation I made. I take it that no one else knows who you are. That your mother doesn't even know you are here."

"That filthy mud-blood is not my mother," Cora snapped," She stole me away when I was young."

"I suppose He told you that," Dumbledore said," Spent the last fourteen years of your life telling you that your destiny was to be a killer like him...to be evil."

"I will hear no more from you," Cora snapped," I don't need you lecturing me about destiny or stories about some psycho woman trying to claim me as her daughter."

"What did he send you here to do, Cora," Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing. I am here to learn magic..just like everyone else," then a little more smugly, Cora asked," Am I to be judged at this school by the headmaster just because of my relations?"

"I am not showing you any biases," Dumbledore said," I know what he has been doing to you all these years. Hiding you away and poisoning your mind. You are not what he raised you to be."

"I will be the judge of that old man," Cora said, and she dodged around him and took off down the hall.

* * *

Cora noticed that after her encounter with Dumbledore, he seemed to be watching her more and more. Because of this, Cora almost completely cut off communications with Lord Voldemort. Cora also noticed that Harry was watching her at times to. She noticed it first when she went into the library to do her potions homework, and heard a scuffling noise behind her. She had turned her head slightly to look out of the corner of her eye, and saw Potter and his two friends watching her. She had slammed her book back on the shelf and stormed out. What made her even more angry was that they followed her out. Even now they stood a good distance away in the court yard, spying as she approached Malfoy. She tapped his shoulder rather roughly.

"Cora," Draco said," You look angry."

"I need your help," she said," That Potter boy and his friends have been following me everywhere. I can't have them snooping around and interfering with me."

"Say no more," Draco said as his friends stood up, some cracking their knuckles," We will take care of it."

"Thank you," Cora said and walked away.

* * *

"Guys," Ron said," She's moving."

"Let's go before we lose her-aah!" Hermione hollered in pain. Malfoy had her by the hair. The rest of his friends circling around her and her two friends.

"Look, it's Dumbledore's butt kissers," Draco said, letting go of Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Cora noticed you following her around. I'm here to tell you that you better stop, or you will answer to her personally."

For some reason, those words struck some fear into Harry, but he refused to let Malfoy know that.

"We haven't been following her," Ron said," She just happens to be everywhere we are."

Malfoy got in his face," If you are going to lie at least try to be convincing. Leave her alone, Potter or else."

They walked away in the direction Cora had just gone.

Hermione turned to them," She knew. What should we do? I feel it in my gut now, Harry. She is up to something."

"Yea," Harry replied," And everytime I get close to her the more familiar she seems."


	7. Chapter 7

That night after dinner, Dumbledore announced that the two schools competing in the Tournament with Hogwarts was going to be arriving the next day, and that everyone who wanted to compete (and who was of age) could start entering their names in the Goblet of Fire.

"I expect you all to show Beauxbatons and Durstrangs your best manners while they are here," Dumbledore said. He stared around the room and his eyes rested on Cora, who glared back," I want no trouble while they are here."

Draco tapped her on the shoulder.

"Does he know you?"

"Yes, he does," Cora said," The Dark Lord warned me that he is no fool. Hopefully he has not caught on to my purpose here."

* * *

A house elf scuttled clumsily down the hall with the basket she was carrying. She stopped in front of a door that was very securely locked. She pulled a key from her pocket and slipped it in the key hole, turned it, and once she heard a click she mumbled something under her breath as she ran a finger down the bottom half of the door. She entered cautiously.

"Miss?" she called. There was no answer. The large room was brightened by the fake sunshine coming through the fake windows. It was covered in flower vases and pictures of a mother and baby.

"Miss?" the elf called louder.

"Out here, Nimble," a woman's voice echoed through the room. The elf went out to the balcony where a woman stood by the railing looking out over a realistic scenery of a green valley and large mountains. Even the very air had a realistic breeze and warmth. Noel Carnack turned to face the elf.

"Miss," Nimble bowed to her," There is someone here to see you. Albus Dumbledore. He says its of great importance."

Noel straightened up and walked quickly back into the main room. She looked around. There was no one there.

"Albus?" she asked.

"Good day to you Noel," Dumbledore said from a seat by the large fire-place.

"Albus," Noel said," I haven't seen you for a long time. How are you?"

Dumbledore kissed her hand and motioned for her to sit. She did so and waited for his answer.

"I have been well," he said," I have been quite busy with my school and recent events; one of which I think will bring you much joy."

"Bring me joy?" Noel asked, confused.

Dumbledore got up and paced in front of the fire. He paused when he saw the baby pictures on the mantel. He pulled one down and stared at it.

"What are your news?" Noel asked.

Dumbledore looked at her," Your daughter...has come to Hogwarts."

Noel gasped and slipped from her chair to the floor, staring at Dumbledore,"My daughter?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord has named her Cora."

Noel stared around her as if she forgot where she was.

"Can I go to her? Can I see her? Is she alright? How does she look?"

"Alas, the Dark Lord has poisoned her mind all these years. Merlin knows what he has put her up to."

A tear fell from Noel's eyes," Not my child. Can she be helped?"

"I believe she can be. She is a stubborn girl, but I think I can get through to her before it is too late. And once she is healed I will bring her to you."

"O Albus," Noel threw herself at the headmaster," Thank you. Please look after her."

"I will. I must leave you now. I'll keep you updated on your daughter."

He disapparated. Noel stared at the baby pictures on her mantel.

"After years of waiting....I'll finally have you back my child."

* * *

Cora lay asleep in her bed. At first she seemed peaceful, but then she began to fidget.

_She was standing outside staring at a small house atop a hill. The death eaters were all around her. No one seemed to notice her there. _

_"We must be quick," Bellatrix Lestrange said," This is our only chance to retrieve the child." _

_They moved quickly up the path. Cora followed, curious as to what they were doing. Suddenly she was standing in the middle of a sitting room. There was a woman and a baby, and the woman seemed very jumpy. The baby began to cry. _

_"They are coming for my child," the woman said," they want to take her but I wont let them." _

_Am i the child, Cora asked herself. The door burst open and the death eaters spilled in. Cora could not move, but anything that hit her just went right through her. _

_"Give us the Child," Lucius Malfoy commanded," She belongs to the Dark Lord." _

_"NO!" the woman screamed._

_There was a flash of light that blinded Cora. When she could once again see, there were Aurors all over the place, a few dead death eaters, the woman crying on the floor, and an empty crib. Cora walked over to the crib and just stared at the empty blankets. _

_"i suppose he told you that," Dumbledore was standing beside her now," He has hidden you away and poisoned your mind all these years. You are not what he raised you to be." _

_"i wont listen to you," Cora snapped. _

_"You are not what he raised you to be..not what he raised you to be..." _

_Cora whipped around and sent a curse at Dumbledore. _

She shot up in bed and found that Pansy was awake and staring at her. Cora stared back.

"You...you're," Pansy stuttered.

"I'm what," Cora said.

"You're His daughter," Pansy whispered.

Cora could only stare and nod.

"It's true then," Pansy said," You were at the World Cup weren't you?"

Cora jumped out of bed and got in Pansy's face," Say one word to anyone and you will pay. Understand?"

Shaking slightly Pansy nodded. Cora turned and ran from the dormitory.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, around noon, Dumbledore had all the students line up outside to greet the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs. He walked up and down the rows and rows of students and noticed that Cora was not in line with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster," Draco replied.

"Where is Miss Carnack? She should be out here to greet the other students."

"She wasn't feeling good," Malfoy said," She's up in the dormitories right now. Or at least that's where I saw her last."

Dumbledore looked back at the castle. He wondered if she really was sick or if she was up to something. He would take the chance of missing the two schools' arrivals to find out.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said," If our guests arrive before I come back out, please let them know that I won't be long."

"Yes, Albus," Professor McGonagal said.

* * *

Cora walked very slowly down the corridor, keeping her eyes on the floor. She was dizzy and couldn't think. What was that dream? Why did she keep having it? She wanted to ask Lord Voldemort, but for one thing she was afraid to, and for another thing, she had way more important matters to attend to. The only problem was that the dreams had turned into a flash vision, where even now as she walked down the hall, the scene of the childs' kidnap flashed in her head, causing her to stumble a little. Finally, she gave up and threw herself on the floor.

"What does it mean?" she asked herself," I know that I am that child, but why does this scene keep playing in my head?"

"Perhaps your mind is trying to tell you something," a voice said behind her. Cora looked around.

"What do you want?! Can you not see that I wish to be alone?!"

Dumbledore knelt down next to Cora. She tried to get up, but found herself somehow stuck to the floor.

"Take your curse off me old man," she demanded.

"Struggle and insult me all you like," Dumbledore replied," But you will hear me out."

* * *

Lord Voldemort was furious. How dare Dumbledore lay a curse on his child. But what could he do. He could not communicate with Cora, lest he give away what she was doing there.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Cora," he shouted, causing Wormtail to shrink back in a corner. In his bodiless form, Voldemort could only sit and fume at the man. He was going to pay dearly for trying to interfere.

* * *

Cora finally gave up struggling, crossed her arms and sat staring at the floor.

"Cora, I was there the night you were stolen away," Dumbledore said," I was also around the night you were conceived."

"Ew," Cora said with a disgusted look," Please spare me the details."

"Your conception was not like other peoples'," Dumbledore said," Lord Voldemort found a spell several years ago that would grant him a child that would grow up to be strong and powerful, and almost unstoppable. If raised the wrong way, the child would bring doom upon the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. So through potions and spells he created a being in the embryonic stage of life. What he didn't expect was that the child would have to grow like any other child: in the womb of a mother."

"My father would not pick a mud-blood to carry me no matter what way I was concieved," Cora said.

"He did not know she was a muggle born until after he killed her husband and implanted the child in her stomache."

Cora smirked, _this sounds so wrong haha._

"He assigned death eaters to watch over Noel Carnack, and the progress of your growth within her. But one night, out of desparation she hexed the death eaters and ran away. She came to me for help, and I offered her the best protection I could give, but it wasn't enough. Somehow they still found her...and you."

"Is this story supposed to make me adore her or you? From what you have told me that still makes me his, and all he wanted was to have me by his side and not growing up with some mud-blood. I should be thanking him."

" You are not meant to be evil, Cora," Dumbledore said," I know in my heart that you are not."

Cora did not reply. She was sick of listening. She knew who she was and what her destiny was. She didn't need him to tell her, or choose it for her. She suddenly felt her body loosen and Dumbledore got up.

"Your mother is still alive, Cora, and once you are healed, I'm taking you back to her."

Cora jumped up," Don't play saint with me. I'll pick my future for myself. I'll not live with any mud-blood. You have to kill me first."

She ran off down the hall.

"If things turn out the way I fear, i wont have to," Dumbledore said to the empty corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple weeks later, the time finally came to draw the names of the competitors for the Triwizard Tournament. Cora had been waiting for this day. The day that Harry Potter's name would be called and then only a few months until his blood would be on her hands. She sat next to Draco, not touching her food. She could only watch the Headmaster and hope that he would get up and begin the selection. Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, the headmaster rose and came to stand before the Goblet of Fire.

"The time has come to select the competitors from each school," he said," Those selected must please go to the hall through the doors behind the teachers table."

He continued talking for a moment, then turned to the Goblet and waited. The blue flames turned red and spat a piece of parchment from it which Dumbledore caught and declared that Fleur Delacore was to be the competitor from Beauxbatons. This process repeated three times, naming Victor Krum from Durmstrangs, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. Dumbledore began talking again, and for a moment Cora thought that her fathers' servant had not completed the task he was given. She stared at him.  
He looked uneasy until the blue flames of the Goblet turned red and spat out another piece of parchment. Cora smirked and nodded to Moody, who nodded his head to her, relief in his eyes.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. He immediately looked at Cora, who pretended to act as surprised as everyone else. Dumbledore looked away and instead stared at Harry, who walked down the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, and disappeared through the doors behind the teachers' table.

_Excellent work Cora, _Voldemort said,_ Make sure he makes it to the final task._

_I wont fail you, _Cora responded.

* * *

The next few weeks were torture for Harry, which made Cora very happy to see. He deserved every bit of it. Students were giving him trouble everywhere he went, calling him a liar and a cheat as well as a phony and a show off. The first task was coming up soon, and Cora now had to start working to make sure that Harry made it to the final round. She sent Moody to spy around and see what he could find out about the first task. She did some snooping around herself. They were spared from having to do any more spying, as Moody reported to her that Hagrid the game keeper had already showed Harry what the first task was going to be.

"Good," Cora said to him," Spared us the trouble this time."

"Have I served you well?" Moody asked.

"You have pleased my father. Try to keep it up."

"Of course. Anything for my Lord and his young miss."

"Now go," Cora said," We cannot be drawing attention to ourselves. Keep an eye on the Potter boy. Be sure he makes it to the final round in one piece."

* * *

Harry watched Cora and Moody socializing by the window. When Moody finally limped off he turned to his two friends.

"She sure does communicate with Professor Moody alot," Hermione said.

"Yea," Ron agreed," Do you think he is involved with whatever she is up to?"

"I don't know," Harry said," Moody doesn't show much interest in anyone from Slytherin."

"Except for her," Hermione said," I see them talking all the time, and twice when I was going to the library I saw him somewhere and he was always asking one of the Professors where Cora was."

Harry stared back aroung the corner. His heart jumped when he saw Cora coming towards them. He urged his friends to pretend they were talking or something, for they would not have enough time to run away. As they quickly changed the subject, Cora came around the corner just as Ron flung out his arm, sending Cora's books flying. His face went white as he backed against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked.

Cora didn't say anything, but summoned her books back to her. She then stared at the trio.

"You are still spying on me," she said in a low voice.

"No we-" hermione said, but Cora cut her off.

"I'm getting sick of you three ass-lickers following me around. Spying on me for brownie points from your pathetic headmaster. I'm not as stupid as you see me. If I catch you spying on me one more time, I promise I will deal with you myself. No holding back."

She walked away, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione speechless. Draco and his friends came around the corner at that point, laughing at the three pinned against the wall.

"Told you to leave her alone Potter. Maybe now you'll take me a little more seriously."

* * *

The day of the first task finally came. Cora and Draco, along with his clan were the first ones there. They sat in the front row where they could see everything.

"I want to see Potter get fried," Draco said," What about you Cora?"

"He can get as many burns as possible as long as he doesn't die....yet."

The first three competitors took forever to complete the task of stealing a dragons' golden egg. When it was finally Harry's turn, Cora was more attentive to what was going on. He started his attempts at getting the golden egg, and a few times Cora was convinced he was not going to make it, but when he finally got it, she smirked with satisfaction. He had made it to the second task. They were getting closer to the moment.

"Let's go," Cora said. She noticed Dumbledore watching as she got up and glared at him as she walked away.

* * *

Cora's dreams had gotten worse and more detailed since her last encounter with Dumbledore. Tonight, she expected to dream about the room and the woman and the kidnap again, but she was wrong in her assumption.

_She stood outside a different house that was all by itself in the middle of nowhere. She walked up the path and went straight through the front door. There was that woman, Noel, with a quite handsome young man. They sat in front of a fire, a scene Cora saw as quite a cliche. They laughed and joked, and spoke of a readiness to finally have a child. _

_"It would be so wonderful to have a child Jeremy," Noel said._

_"An excellent idea," a voice said behind Cora. She turned and saw her father in a human form walking towards the couple, wand out. _

_"The Dark Lord," the man, Jeremy, said as his wife jumped up and ran to her husband._

_"I was simply strolling through the neighborhood and couldn't help but hear you speak of having a child. I wish the same for myself, but I have no mother for the child." _

_"You can't have my wife if that's what you mean," Jeremy snapped. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort sent the couple flying to separate ends of the room. She didn't know why, but Cora found this scene to be wrong. She watched as Voldemort approached Noel and bent over her. He was about to do something to her but a spell hit him in the back, sending him flying this time. _

_"Run Noel!" Jeremy yelled. _

_She got up and began running. She was almost at the door when a stunning spell hit her and she fell to the floor and lay motionless. _

_"No," Cora was a little surprised to hear the word escape her lips. Voldemort sent a hex at Jeremy who screamed in agony as he writhed on the floor. _

_"Fool," Voldemort hissed," how dare you intefere with me. I could have let you live, and watch my child grow within her, but you have chosen to perish and have her endure it on her own. Avada Kedavra!" _

_"STOP!" Cora suddenly cried out, but her cry fell on deaf ears. She wondered why she felt so bad for this couple. She seemed frozen to the spot as she watched Voldemort approach Noel's unconcious form. He held his hand out in front of him and began muttering under his breath. As he spoke, a green light formed around his hand and a small green orb formed in mid air. He took his hand out from under it, and watched it drop and disappear inside Noel's stomache. Cora shook her head in shame for her father. Why would she be feeling shame now? What was wrong with her? _

_Voldemort unstunned Noel. She looked at him, fright written all over her face. _

_"I have given you a child, but I would suggest you not get attatched to it, for when the time comes, i shall return for the child and dispose of you. Try to run all you like, but there is no where in this world that you could hide where I wont find you." _

_Noel began to sob uncontrollably as Voldemort disappeared. Cora found that a tear had escaped her eye. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find Dumbledore standing there. _

_"I didn't get there in time," he said," I sensed he was on the move, and up to something, but I didn't get there in time." _

_Cora looked back at Noel. Dumbledore was now by her side, trying to console her. A flash in Cora's face caused her to jerk and suddenly she found herself staring at the ceiling in the girls dormitory._

Why would a scene like that make her feel such guilt? She sat up in bed and stared around. She was thirsty, and she was wide awake. She left the dormitory and went out into the corridors.

* * *

Dumbledore had been roaming the halls when Filch the caretaker stopped him.

"There is a student roaming the halls down by the Great Hall," he said," A slytherin."

The statement was all Dumbledore needed to assume that it was Cora," Thank you Filch. I will handle it."

Filch skulked off down the hall. Dumbledore made his way quickly down to the Great Hall. There by the windows was Cora, just staring up at the sky through the glass. He approached her slowly.

"Miss Carnack," he said carefully.

She did not answer him right away," Are you sending me dreams?"

"Dreams Miss Carnack?" Dumbledore asked. He came and stood next to her. For a moment they were silent. Then Cora spoke.

"Ever since you started hounding me, I have had dreams. Every night they have been the same. The night my Father's servants came to get me from that mud-blood. But tonight was different. Tonight, i witnessed my conception. In all these dreams you were there as part of the events, then talking to me. Explaining the scenes and how you were too late everytime."

Dumbledore stared at her," I have sent you nothing of the sort. My works have all been done in person."

"Why do I have these dreams then," Cora snapped," They don't matter to me."

"They do," Dumbledore said," Otherwise they would not be bothering you. I think that deep down inside, you know that something is not right with all this. Somewhere in your heart, you know that you are not meant to be what you have been raised as."

Cora made an angry noise and walked away from Dumbledore. He watched her as she disappeared down the hall, a new hope burning in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Cora knew it had been a mistake to speak with Dumbledore the night before. For now, he was following her more than usual. She was nervous that he was becoming suspicious about her constantly socializing with Professor Moody. It made moody nervous that Cora was not talking with him as much anymore. He decided that he would take the risk of approaching her himself. One day he limped around the school looking for Cora. He finally found her out in the courtyard with Draco and his friends, sitting out in the sun, enjoying the heat.

"Miss Carnack," Moody said. It took a lot of self control to not show his fear when her head snapped in his direction and she stared him down," I need to speak with you about your last homework assignment."

Cora stared at him for a moment, then got up and followed him inside. When they seemed to be alone, Moody stopped and turned to her.

"You have not been in contact with me...I-I was nervous that I had done something wrong," he said.

Cora eyed him, then looked around her then spoke," I have not been angry at you. It's that fool, Dumbledore. He is following me everywhere like a watch-dog. Risking too much conversation could spark much more suspicion and blow everything."

"I-I am relieved young master," Moody said," I have news. About the tournament."

"And?"

"The second task," Moody said, sounding more confident now," I know what it is. The competitors must go deep into the lake, and rescue something that has been stolen from them. A close friend I'm sure."

Cora stared out the window behind Moody. Coincidently enough, Harry Potter was outside by the edge of the lake. It looked like he and his red-haired blood traitor friend had made up. They were pacing by the lake. He and his two friends...the inseperable trio.

"Has he been prepared for it?" Cora asked Moody.

"I gave the Longbottom boy some books about water plants. Hopefully the Potter boy will come across it."

"Well either way, keep your eyes open in case it doesn't happen, and have a back-up plan," Cora said.

"I will," Moody replied.

"You have done very well," Cora said," Keep it up and you may be rewarded handsomely by my Father."

"Thank you," Moody said.

Out of the corner of her eye Cora caught site of Dumbledore coming inside.

"Quick," she said, keeping her eyes on the window," Go before the headmaster sees us."

Moody quickly went away. Meanwhile Cora continued to stare out the window at Harry, hoping that Dumbledore didn't see her. When she looked by the doors again, he was gone. Cora stared around her. Where had he gone? Was he still watching? She decied to go back outside to Draco and his friends.

* * *

Harry watched from where he stood as Cora came through the double doors and joined Draco on the far side of the courtyard. Though the trio had not spied on her for a while, Harry had taken it upon himself to do a pinch of spying himself when he got the chance. The chances were very rare for him, what with the Triwizard Tournaments and homework being piled on him. But he had been having strange dreams himself that continuously sparked his curiosity a lot about Cora.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"O. Sorry," Harry said, turning around," I saw Cora and got distracted."

"You haven't been spying on her have you?" Hermione asked. Harry could sense the nag-fest coming on," You have way more important things to be focusing on than following her around."

"I know, Hermione, but I just keep thinking that I have this realization about her."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well I keep having these dreams about her, and then dreams about Voldemort and then I would wake up, and then Malfoy's voice would ring in my head about that night on the train when he talked about Voldemort's daughter being at the World Cup."

Ron stared stupidly between Harry and Hermione, who had that look on her face like she was suddenly deep in thought.

"So what you are saying is that you think that Cora is...His..daughter?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. Ron sat up and stared at the pair like they were crazy," Are you two off your rockers? Dumbledore wouldn't let her set foot in this school if that's who she was."

"Not if he didn't know," Hermione said," Or if he does know he has kept the possibility quiet and is trying to help her-"

"Help her?" Ron asked," Help her?? Help her what? Become a nun?"

"Honestly Ron don't you know the story with His daughter?" Hermione asked.

When he didn't answer Hermione threw herself down in front of him and explained," She was created by Voldemort by a spell that would make her so powerful and almost unstoppable. if raised the wrong way, she could bring doom to the whole world. Dumbledore was around when she was taken from her mother fourteen or so years ago. He swore that if they ever crossed paths he would fight to make her see that she isn't what she is being raised to be."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron asked. Hermione reached behind her, grabbed a book and looked at Ron.

"Do you see this?" she asked," It's called a book. When you open it, there are words inside that tell you things. This isn't magic. Muggles have them too."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Ron started to laugh too and Hermione soon after.

* * *

Cora and Draco stared across the grounds to Harry and his friends laughing and rolling in the grass.

"Stupid gits," Pansy said," I hate them."

"Don't we all," Draco said.

"What wouldn't I give to just ring his neck right now," Cora said.

She stared around and noticed Vicktor Krum and Karkaroff walking back towards their ship, KArkaroff staring her down as he went. She glared at him and he quickly looked away.

"So do you think that Dumbledore's spies have been following you at all?" Draco asked.

"I hope not," Cora said," But then again i need an excuse to let off some steam."

The group laughed. Cora smirked.

_Cora, _Voldemort's voice startled her, _Is it safe to speak?_

_Wait, _Cora replied. She got up.

"I need you guys to keep watch for me," she said to Draco. The group got up and moved to a spot by the trees. Cora sat down at the base of a tree and folded her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head down.

_Father,_ She said, _i have not spoken to you. _

_I need an update, Cora. Is my plan going well?_

_Your servant has served you well my Lord, _Cora replied, _Everything is going according to plan. _

_Good, _Voldemort said, _You have been dreaming, Cora. _

Cora felt her heart skip a beat, _I have. Only dreams, father. _

_They have been on your mind. You should know by now that you can hide nothing from me. _

_I have not been trying to hide it from you, _Cora said, _I simply felt they weren't important. _

When Voldemort did not answer, Cora felt a spurt of fear that he was angry with her.

_I did what I had to do, Cora. Had I not found a host mother for you, and soon, you would have died. _

Cora didn't answer him. She didn't know what to think about it. Did he know that she had felt shame and disappointment towards him from that dream.

_Dumbledore is coming, _Voldemort said, _Do not speak with him. _

Voldemort left her mind. Cora opened her eyes and looked up just as Dumbledore stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Cora said. She got up and walked away with her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was extremely cross at how much he had procrastinated in preparations for the next task. Even now as he sat in the library, pouring over books on under water survival, he found it so hard to concentrate. His mind constantly wandered to the conversation he had had with Hermione and Ron earlier that week. Deep down in his mind he had the horrible feeling that his suspicions of Cora were right. But how would he prove it? He shook his head and tried to bring his attention back to the issue at hand: finding out how to breathe under water for an hour. he had less than seven hours to find something. Time seemed to roll by in seconds. Hours later, he still had no solution.

"Ugh. I can't do this!" he snapped to the empty library.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice squeaked somewhere below him. It was Dobby.

"Dobby," Harry said," What are you doing here?"

"Dobby knew Harry Potter needed help, so Dobby came to help."

"Thanks Dobby, but I don't think there is anything you can do."

"No Harry Potter. Dobby has brought solution to Harry Potter's problems."

And without another word, Dobby extracted from his pocket a large slimy ball of what looked like a hunk of tentacles.

"Gillyweed Harry Potter," Dobby stated triumphantly," Dobby got it and brought it to you."

Harry took the gillyweed gratefully, relieved that he was saved.

"Thank you Dobby," he said. He looked out the window. The sun had risen, and Harry could see people heading down to the lake.

"I better go," he said.

"Good luck Harry Potter," Dobby said before scuttling off back to the kitchens.

* * *

Cora and her friends made their way quickly to the lake. She wanted to make sure that she could see as much as possible. No matter what happened, Harry had to make it to the third task.

"I hope he drowns," Pansy said to Draco.

"I hope he gets ripped up by the giant squid."

Cora was about to respond, but stopped when she found that they had come up the steps and stopped in front of Dumbledore. He stared down his nose at her.

"Good morning Miss Carnack," he said.

Cora did not answer him but dodged around him and continued to find a spot higher up. Something suddenly made her uneasy. Lately, everytime she came within ten feet of Dumbledore, she felt uncomfortable...like she really was doing something wrong. She hadn't been having any dreams lately, so she was slightly more focused on her mission.

The moment finally came for the second task to start. Cora waited impatiently for Dumbledore to shut up and get on with it. When he finally signaled for the contestants to go, she watched as Harry stuffed something in his mouth and jumped in the lake.

"Gillyweed," she mumbled. She looked around below her spot and found Moody standing not too far from Dumbledore. He locked eyes with her and nodded. She nodded back. The time seemed to tick by so slow for Cora. As she stood there, the pointless cheers around her seemed to fade into silence, and the scene fade to nothingness.

"What the-" she said as she looked around her. She heard voices around her.

_You will not do it.......when the time comes..you won't do it. _

"Who is there?" Cora demanded," Show yourself!"

_You feel guilty and ashamed of your father....you know his ways are wrong...you are not what you were raised to be. _

Cora screamed as she suddenly went flying to some unknown destination. When all was still again, she found herself back in the room with Jeremy and Noel. Jeremy was already dead and Noel already in tears after Voldemort placed the child within her. Dumbledore had crouched down on the floor to comfort Noel.

"You need to rest Miss Carnack," he said," I understand you have suffered, and may continue to suffer, but I promise that I am going to help you and your child."

"It will be an evil child," Noel spat," What am i to do with a cursed child?"

"The child will only be evil if you raise it to be that way. It has a chance to live and be good. You cannot jump to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort has won. Now please, you must rest. I will watch over you and make arrangements for you to be protected by the ministry."

Noel hiccuped and sniffed, then nodded to Dumbledore, who whispered a spell that put her right to sleep. Cora watched him as he laid her down gently, then picked up his wand again.

"I swear to the unborn child, that we will cross paths again, and I will show him or her that their path is good, and they will see before it's too late."

Cora's jaw dropped_. He put a spell on me. That's why I have been so distracted_.

A burst of light threw Cora across the room. When she hit the ground she seemed to have landed back in the real world. Dumbledore was bent over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What?" Cora asked stupidly," Why am I on the ground?"

"You must have fainted," Draco said.

Cora pushed herself up. She stumbled backwards and Dumbledore caught her wrist, and Cora suddenly cried out. Scenes started flashing through her head, starting with the night of her conception, to the night she was retrieved by the death eaters, to the vision she just had, then they all became jumbled and it seemed like someone was screaming so loud in her ear. Cora slapped her hands over her ears and stumbled backwards until she hit the railing and flipped over it, and plunged head first into the lake.

"Cora!" Draco yelled.

Dumbledore ran down the steps. Moody had already thrown himself into the lake and disappeared below the surface, just as the contestants began to surface with their captives. All was confusion for them until someone explained it to them. Now, everyone could only wait and watch the water. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who stared back with fear in his eyes.

* * *

Cora flailed more as the voices and scenes continued to spin in her mind. Finally she let out an almighty scream that seemed to shake the entire lake. There was a bright flash of green light, then suddenly it was silent. She was not trying to save herself. She simply watched the water grow darker as she sank deeper.

_What is wrong with me,_ she asked herself, _What does it all mean? I don't want to do this anymore...._

_Cora! _Voldemort yelled in her head, _What are you doing? Save yourself! Ignore the visions. They are Dumbledore's tricks! _

_I don't know what to think anymore, _Cora said to him,_ I don't want to do this!!!_

Cora screeched as a sharp pain in her head caused her vision to go black.

_How dare you! I raised you Cora! I set this mission for you! You serve me and me alone!!!_

_I'm sorry Father!! I'm just confused. Everything is interfering. Please release me!!!_

_You deserve punishment,_ Voldemort hissed,_ You are forgetting your place, Cora. Now stop this foolishness, or be punished again. _

At his last words Cora felt herself lose conciousness. The last thing she felt was something tighten on her wrist and the force of being yanked upward. She knew no more.....


	12. Chapter 12

After the events at the second task, Harry seemed to find himself looking in on Cora, but only by peeking around the door, for Draco and his friends, as well as Dumbledore now and then would be inside by her cot, watching over her. He dared not enter the room. Harry was extremely curious, like everyone else, to know what had happened by the lake that had Cora out for so long. No one was more troubled by it, however, than Dumbledore.

Late one night about a week after Cora's accident, he came into the hospital wing and seated himself by her bed. her face was quite beautiful when it wasn't scrunched into a glare like it always is. Dumbledore smile at her.

"O Cora," he said," If only you could see. If only I could fully understand what he has done to you."

The moon came out from behind a cloud and the beam shone on her face. Dumbledeore suddenly had a thought. Looking around him and seeing that no one was there, he slowly lifted a hand and placed it on Cora's forehead. She cringed as he muttered a spell and found himself plunged into her memory. He could see everything. Her years of training; her first murder; the dreams, and the punishment she recieved from Lord Voldemort. DUmbledore grunted and pulled himself back into reality, shock and horror in his eyes.

"He punished you," he whispered," Why?"

He sat by her side, pondering into the early morning. Then he realized it: She had seen, and he knew it, and she lost confidence to do whatever it was he wanted her to do, so he punished her. He knew that soon he would lose his hold on her and she would make the right choice. Movement on the cot jerked Dumbledore from his thoughts. Cora opened her eyes.

"Cora," he said.

As she stared, her eyes teared," He punished me....because I listened to you. Because I lost hope."

"What did he send you here to do, Cora. Tell me, and let me help you."

"You can't help me," Cora replied," No one can.."

Without another word, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Outside the double doors, Harry Potter's eyes widened in horror. He was right about Cora.

* * *

Noel sat in her room by the fire, wondering when Cora was going to come home to her. She was so excited that her daughter was going to come back to her. Dumbledore had updated her a month ago. Everything was well with Cora, so he says. There was a knock on her door. Noel got up and opened it, which was a mistake. A spell sent her flying across the room, and she landed on her back. The wind was knocked out of her. The man entered the room.

"Wormtail," Noel choked.

"Hello Noel," WOrmtail said casually," Did you miss me?"

"Don't play games," a voice echoed around the room," Get rid of her!"

"Now to finish where the others left off," Wormtail said. He raised his wand," Avada Kedavra!!!"

Wormtail had to leave quickly, for he knew that ministry wizards would be alerted by how loud Noel had screamed. He reached a spot that was not blocked by magic and disapparated. Ministry wizards crowded in the room to find Noel Carnack dead.

"Alert the minister," the head wizard said," Write to Dumbledore. Tell them what has happened."

* * *

Dumbledore read the letter over and over again, not letting himself believe that he had failed Noel again.

"Why?" he asked himself. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in."

Harry entered the room and made a bee-line straight for DUmbledore.

"How could you let her into the school!" he snapped," Are you crazy?"

Dumbledore did not answer him right away. In his shock he could not think.

"Harry listen to me," Dumbledore said," There is no point in keeping up pretences with you. i can see that you are not easily fooled in these matters. Yes Cora is Voldemort's daughter. Yes I let her into the school. But I did it because she needs my help."

"I- What?" Harry said.

"She was born from a good woman. Deep down inside, Cora knows that she is not evil like her father. She needs more protecting than ever now. Her mother was murdered this morning, which means that Voldemort knows he is losing her."

" She...she's good?" Harry asked.

"The realization is slowly dawning on her," Dumbledore said," Voldemort can sense it. I fear that in his desparation, he will take her, and either re-poison her mind or kill her. He created her in hopes that she would be the end of the muggle world and the doom of the wizarding world. I fear that her time is becoming short...if she can't be saved in time."

There was another knock on the door. Professor Snape did not bother to wait for a reply.

"Headmaster," he said," Cora is leaving the school grounds. She must be in a trance. No one can stop her."

Dumbledore jumped out of his chair and raced downstairs as fast as he could.

* * *

_Cora......Come to me Cora......._

Cora could not keep her thoughts straight. This power that held her was forcing her further and further away from the school. She knew it was her father, but why did he have to put a curse on her to make her come to him. But then again..for some reason she had struggled at first when she first felt the curse on herself. It frightened her. She didn't want to be punished again.

"CORA!" she heard Dumbledore's voice behind her,"Cora don't go! Don't listen to him anymore!"

_Cora, _Voldemort cooed, _You can trust me....come to me......_

A hand grabbed her arm and she felt herself become free from the spell. BUt she didn't even have time to say anything to Dumbledore before a curse hit her in the back and she began to lose conciousness. Before completely passing out she saw Dumbledore on his back some distance away. and a pair of feet step in front of her. A cloak dropped over her and she then went out completely.

* * *

"So you were right all along Harry," Hermione said as the three watched teachers scramble all over the place," She really was His daughter."

"Yea," Harry said," And now Voldemort has kidnapped her."

"WHy would he kidnap his own daughter?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore said something about her knowing that she is good..and that Voldemort knew he was losing her, so he took her."

"Wow," Hermione said.

"What do you think he is going to do with her?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Harry said," But for some reason I really am hoping that he doesn't kill her."

"Really," Hermione asked," Why do you think you feel that?"

"It's just a thought I had. That was her at the World Cup. And she could have killed me, but she didn't. She always threatened to hurt us..but she never did. I dunno, I guess i agree with Dumbledore. He said he let her into the school because she needed help. It all adds up with what Hermione has said about her past."

"Hmm," Hermione said," You're right, Harry. I see now where you are coming from. I hope he doesn't kill her either."


	13. Chapter 13

Cora found herself walking through clouds. It was strange and irritating her. Rather than walking through it, as her curiosity would have her do, she simply threw herself down and stared around.

"Why me?" she asked herself," It couldn't have been any other child. I'm so confused..."

"It's not your fault, Cora," a woman's voice echoed around her. Cora pushed herself off the ground and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked. A figure began to materialize in front of her, and she backed away. It was Noel. Cora recognized her from her dreams and visions.

"Mom?" she heard the word escape her lips, but was unsure if she meant to say it or not. Noel smiled and nodded.

"What...how are you here? How do you know who i am?"

"A mother knows her child...even if they were separated. Dumbledore kept me updated on you when he realized you had come to Hogwarts." Cora felt tears in her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she walked forward and embraced her mother for the first time. Oddly enough, it felt right to her.

* * *

"So," Voldemort said to Cora's unconcious form, which was hanging upside down in mid-air," Dumbledore has managed to poison your mind against me. I feared he would. He has weakened you, Cora. No worries...I shall clear up any doubts you may have."

He sat staring at her, contemplating what he should do. Then he started muttering a curse over and over again. Her body began to rotate ever so slowly, and a green light began to rotate around her in the opposite direction.

"I will break into your mind, my child. And I will help you to see that i have shown you the true and righteous way. Your real friends are here with me. Your destiny still awaits you."

* * *

Cora didn't know how long she had been hugging her mother, but she didn't care. She had never been hugged by anyone, or felt the love of a mother before. It felt amazing.

"You are finally seeing Cora," Noel said as she pushed her back and looked her over," You have grown so much. You are such a beautiful girl."

"Thank you," Cora said," I have seen you in my dreams...mom. I saw everything. How it all happened."

"It was a horrible thing that he did. Forcing you to grow up to such a life."

"HOw have I changed so quickly?" Cora asked," Months ago I didn't care, but now all these things have factored into my life and I can't think straight. i don't know what to think or say or do."

Noel looked at her sympathetically," I can't tell you how to be, Cora. But I know in my heart that you will make the right choice, and you will be happy with it."

"Where are we right now?" Cora asked suddenly.

Noel didn't answer right away," We are at a divide between heaven and earth."

Cora's eyes widened," You mean you're...dead?"

Noel's eyes began to tear this time. She nodded," He found me and sent one of his servants to finish me off. I couldn't stop him."

Cora had a feeling in her heart, like numbing and tingling. Was it a broken heart? Somewhere in the distance she heard a voice, as if it was chanting. Noel must have heard it too, for she pulled Noel into a tight embrace and began to sob.

"Listen to me Cora," she said," There is a challenge coming your way. I know you are confused, but things wont be as hard if you continue to see the truth. Dumbledore is right. You are not what Voldemort raised you to be. I know you can do this. Just promise...promise you wont forget about me."

"I-I won't....mom," Cora said.

"Don't worry. I'll be watching. And I'll do what it takes to protect you."

* * *

The light around Cora had become brighter and was moving at top speed around her. Her eyes began to glow through her lids.

* * *

Cora held her mother tighter as she felt a force pulling them apart.

* * *

Voldemort chanted the curse louder and louder each time he repeated it. Cora's face scrunched into that glare that Voldermort knew and loved.

* * *

Cora flew away from her mother. Noel waved to her and faded away. Cora glared.

* * *

Voldemort laughed as Cora's eyes snapped open and she screamed, crouched and jumped down from her spot in the air. The force of her landing caused the wood under her to break and sink into the floor. She straightened up and stared at the pitiful form that was her father. The meeting with her mother was almost completely gone from her mind. But somewhere deep inside, she could feel herself weep.

"My child," Voldemort said.

"Master," Cora said," Forgive my foolishness. I see things clearly now."

"Good," Voldemort said," Very good."

"I am ready to return to Hogwarts."

"Let my servant deal with Hogwarts. Everything is on track now. You have no more business there."

Cora stared him down and nodded," What are your wishes for me then?"

"Stay here, and prepare yourself for our final meeting with Potter. The time has come for you to prove your loyalty to me."

Cora bowed her head as Voldemort laughed his evil laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of months since Cora disappeared from Hogwarts. Now and then Harry would see Dumbledore pacing around somewhere deep in thought. He really did feel like he failed both Cora and Noel. Harry could see that.

"He is really beating himself up about it," Ron said one day as they headed from Potions to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"What do you expect, Ron," Hermione said," He spent years trying to protect Cora's mother, and now he as good as lost them both."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think she is dead?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione said," If i know one thing about Him, it's that he is one for second chances, especially with her."

Harry nodded. He wondered if he or anyone else for that matter, would see Cora again. He had a sick feeling in his gut that he would.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office with Professor McGonagal and Snape. He seemed to have gone into complete shut-down over the whole issue.

"You did all you could, Albus," McGonagal said," It couldn't be helped."

"I have sent her to her doom," Dumbledore said," Whether she has seen or not, I have this doubt that she will live through this."

"He wouldn't kill her right away," Snape said," He is one for second chances. Especially with her. And if you really have gotten through to her as you feel you did, then I'm sure she will see before it's too late."

Dumbledore pondered their words. They were right. Voldemort wouldn't kill Cora unless she really stepped out of line and turned on him. Dumbledore knew Tom Riddle well. He was definitely one to keep trying.

"I just wish I knew what it is he wants her to do."

* * *

Professor Moody stalked around the hallways, wondering if he was now on his own for the rest of the mission. Cora had not returned now after almost two weeks. Dumbledore had done a good job of keeping the incident hushed up. He went into his office and dug through his cabinets for more polyjuice potion. Once he found a flask he downed the whole thing in one gulp, and shuttered as his disguise renewed itself. He then sat down and thought for a bit. The third task was in a little under a month. Should he continue without Cora? After a few more thoughtful moments he decided that the best thing to do was go on with the Dark Lords' plans. It wasn't going to take much planning for him on making sure that Harry was the first to touch the cup. The bigger question was who to hex and use as a puppet to cancel out the other competitors. He smirked.

"Krum."

Of course. Why not use the student of his masters betrayer? He deserves the disgrace of a cheater in his school. It was perfect. He would watch through his magic eye, and control Krum and make him go for the other students, and clear Harry's path to the cup. He could only hope the boy wasn't stupid enough to screw up. The time was growing nearer, and Harry's time running out. What wouldn't he give to be there when the Dark Lord killed him. To see his body fall and his eyes close forever. All Moody knew was that if something went wrong, he would pick up on the rebound and kill the boy himself, and be a hero, and be honored above all others by the Dark Lord. It had been his dream since his father handed him over to the dementors so many years ago. And after Harry was gone he would go for Karkaroff. The man who betrayed him to the ministry.

"I will savor all their blood on my hands. And I shall be the Dark Lords' right hand man."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry spent most of his free time practicing magic and using Ron as the guinea pig for his spells. A couple of times it took Ron a moment to get up, to which Harry would apologize a million times and suggest quitting. only to be nagged at by Hermione, who believed that Harry needed real practice and that Ron was just being a ninny and to suck it up.

"We have been at it for hours," Ron complained," Aren't you a master at it yet?"

"Of course not, Ron, don't be thick," Hermione said," Harry needs loads more practice. Now stand still."

"Why can't you be the guinea pig for a bit," Ron whined," I'm tuckered out."

"Don't be thick. Harry needs someone to teach him the spells. If you taught them he would be out of the tournament the second he set foot in the maze."

"i wish Hagrid would have waited to show us what the third task was going to be," Ron muttered to himself," I wouldn't be a guinea pig right now."

Harry raised his wand and poised himself, ready to strike, but movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him. Dumbledore was coming towards them.

"Good evening," he said to them, as he drew nearer.

"Good evening Professor," the three said in unison.

"I do hate to disturb your practice, but I must borrow Harry for a moment."

The three looked at each other, then Harry followed Dumbledore as Ron sighed in relief and threw himself down on the ground. Harry fell into pace beside Dumbledore.

"A possibility has come to my attention Harry," Dumbledore said after a moment.

"Sir?" Harry replied.

"I fear that the task Voldemort has set for Cora involves you. Though..i don't know what or if it's even for sure."

Harry stared at him, unsure what to say. He had wondered since their encounter at the world cup if she was to have some involvment with him. Therefore the news wasn't all that surprising.

"I suggest you be prepared for some kind of encounter, though I hope you will never have one."

"Right," Harry said," But I thought you said that she was good?"

"She is, Harry, but Lord Voldemort wouldn't let her stay that way. He raised her for a far different purpose. But I still have hope that she will pull through in the end."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You need to understand Harry, that Cora is being thrown into a battle that was never hers in the first place. It has been so since she was born, and even before that. You can even say she is in the same position as you. Marked by him in early childhood...a certain destiny laid out before her without her having any say. Spending her life in confusion, with others speaking lies and truth about her. She is no different from you, and is in no way an evil girl. It is the poison in her mind that keeps her from seeing clearly. You must know Harry that unlike you, she may not have as good a chance of surviving."

"I think she will sir. If she is as you say. I'm also strong, so she must be too. Fighting everyday of her life to understand, and put missing pieces together. If i know me, I struggle everyday with the truth, so she must too."

Dumbledore smile at him," Exactly, Harry, exactly."


	16. Chapter 16

Voldemort seemed to be growing more and more anxious the closer the third task came to happening. Soon he would become human again, only stronger. And with his daughter by his side, no one could stop him. He had put her into a deep sleep days ago, after he had brain-washed her again. He couldn't have her losing focus again. He was still in the same chair, watching her on the other side of the room. Soon she would show him where her true loyalties lie, and then she would help him to take over.

"Noel and Dumbledore thought they could turn her against me," he said to Wormtail," I will prove to them as well as the world that no one can turn my daughter against me."

"Very well, my Lord," Wormtail said, keeping his distance.

"It will be up to you to help me regain a human form."

"My Lord," Wormtail said," Wouldn't you prefer one of your blood line to give their flesh to you?"

He eyed Cora.

"You are a fool Wormtail," Voldemort said," Cora needs all her limbs. I would not have her damaged in any way. How dare you even think it."

"M-my Lord," Wormtail already knew what was coming," I-I-I meant n-nothing by it."

"You are a coward, and you will pay for it," Voldemort hissed," Come here."

"My Lord. Please. I beg you."

"NOW!"

Wormtail crawled to Voldemort, who performed the crutiatus curse on Wortail the second he was in eye shot. Wormtail writhed and screamed on the floor. After a minute he let up on the spell and watched Wormtail twitch and shake on the floor.

"Never turn your eyes on my daughter again, Wormtail."

* * *

Harry felt a growing dread in his stomache. The third task was next week. He was amazed at how fast it had come. He felt he was as prepared as he was ever going to get, but he still did not want to do it. Let someone else do it and have the glory.

"O come on Harry," Ron said," I didn't play guinea pig for you so you could back out now."

"I know," Harry muttered," I'm just nervous."

"It's perfectly understandable," Hermione said, patting Harry on the back.

They entered the Great Hall and joined their friends at Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the staff table to see Moody watching him. Harry looked away quickly. Moody made him nervous. The closer it got to the task, the more Harry was aware of Moody following him now and then.

"He is probably making sure that no one tried to sabotage you before the task," Ron said as he stabbed into a steak and shoved it into his mouth.

"Maybe," Harry replied," I still think its weird."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said," You should be more focused on the task."

Harry nodded. It was kinda hard to focus on the task, especially after the talk he had had with Dumbledore a few weeks ago. It had been on his mind more than ever about Cora. Was he going to have an encounter with her? Was she going to kill him? Was she going to die? So many questions were going through his head, and only time could answer them. Harry ate his dinner in complete silence that night.

* * *

A week seemed to fly by in a day to Harry. Before he knew it, he was standing in the school arena facing the maze. Dumbledore's voice seemed to be an echo to him as he stared into the darkened entrance to the maze.

"Harry and Cedric will go first.......when I give the signal," Dumbledore said distantly to Harry. He seemed to have spaced out, for he felt a rough shove behind him. Moody pushed him into the maze and pointed him in the right direction. Then the walls closed up and he was alone. He felt like he was walking in circles, facing random monsters and spells at almost every corner. After what seemed like hours, he heard a noise behind him and pressed himself into the bushes. He saw Krum walk by with a blank look in his eyes. He was not looking for the cup at all.

"He's hexed," Harry whispered to himself. After another few seconds, he heard a scream and knew that Fleur was in trouble. He raced to find her. She was lying on the ground, being pulled under the bushes by live roots. Not knowing what else to do, Harry sent up a flair, and made a run for it before he was sucked out of the maze. There was more commotion ahead of him, and he recognized the voices as Krum and Cedric. He rounded the corner just as Cedric sent a stunning spell at Krum, which knocked him out.

"He attacked me," Cedric told Harry.

"He's hexed," Harry replied.

"Well...that would explain the look in his eyes."

A light at the end of the row caught their attention. It was the cup. They both tore down the row, each trying to beat the other to it. Suddenly some roots popped up and grabbed Cedric. He called for Harry to come back and help him, and for a moment Harry considered leaving him there but didn't. They both reached the cup and spent valuable time arguing over who should grab it, when they both agreed to grab it together.

"One, two, three!" Harry shouted and they both grabbed it, and found that it was a port key.

Outside the maze, Moody smirked to himself," Success."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry looked around him in confusion. Cedric stared fascinated at the cup.

"It's a port key," he said with a smile.

Harry was about to answer him when movement cause them both to jump and whirl around. A man was coming out of the dark, carrying a bundle with him. A firey hot pain shot across Harry's head and he screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"Harry are you ok?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry shouted.

instead Cedric raised his wand to the intruder.

"Kill the spare!" a voice hissed.

"Avada kedavera," Wormtail shouted. Harry yelled as Cedric flew through the air and landed with a crunch on the ground. Wormtail then turned his wand on Harry, forcing him to back into a statue of a grim reaper who swung its staff around and trapped Harry against it. The fire lit under a large cauldron and the bundle that Wormtail had carried was dropped in. For a moment Wormtail looked like he was going to back out, but more movement caused both him and Harry to look to the right. Cora emerged from the same place that Wormtail had. She stopped in front of Harry, stared him down, then turned to Wortail.

"Do it," she hissed," Now!"Wormtail cringed and turned to the cauldron. He began the spell to make Voldemort a human again. Harry clenched his eyes shut as Wormtail cut off his own hand.

"The Dark Lord s-shall rise again."

Harry could not see because of the pain in his head as the figure rose from the cauldron into the air. Soon, it grew arms, legs and a head and floated back down to the ground. Harry grunted and struggled against the statue, but to no avail. Voldemort sniffed the air and looked around him. On seeing Cora, he approached her and they stared each other down.

"My master," Cora said and bowed and kissed her fathers' hand.

"For years I have waited for this day," Voldemort said to her, and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Your plans have succeeded my Lord," Cora said, then looking at Harry she said," A gift."

Voldemort approached Harry. He stared at him with an evil grin.

"You have done well, Cora," he said. He then walked over to Wormtail and uanked him to his feet.

"Might I borrow your arm?" he said. Wormtail stretched out his bloody arm to Voldemort.

"The other arm, Wormtail," Voldemort whispered. Wormtail was shaking violently as he lifted his other arm. Voldemort grabbed it and stabbed his wand into the mark burned into Wormtail's skin.

"Now we shall see," Voldemort said. They waited for a moment, then black clouds of smoke began to race towards the ground and take the form of death eaters. Soon the graveyard was full of them, who circled around Harry, Cora and Voldemort. They dropped to their knees when they realized it was really Voldemort.

"My friends," Voldemort said," Thirteen years it's been, yet here you all stand in one piece. Some have betrayed me and they will pay, but others rot in Azkaban. They will be free soon enough, and they will be honored for their loyalty."

The death eaters smirked under their masks.

"But how many of you tried to find me?" Voldemort said angrily to them as he ripped off their masks. Finally he came to the last death eater.

"I expected more from you, Lucius," Voldemort hissed and ripped off his mask.

"My Lord, had I known, I would have found you in seconds."

"You were too busy protecting your title to the public, which I hear you have gained quite a name for yourself."

"I came back," Wormtail said. He then crouched low as Voldemort swept over him.

"Out of fear," Voldemort spat," Not loyalty. Though there is one person whom I can thank...for her life long loyalty."

Voldemort approached his daughter. Some death eaters were shocked to see Cora, for they had not known of her reuniting with her father. Voldemort ran a hand through her hair.

"You have always been by my side my daughter. All that has happened, I have you to thank."

Cora bowed her head to him," I am honored to serve you, father."

"And i can thank Lucius for caring for you in previous years."

"Yes, My Lord, but I was taught by you, and I shall take your teachings, and show you that I have learned."

"You will show me tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

Voldemort rewarded Wormtail by replacing his hand with a newer shining silver one that was strong enough to crush any object into dust.

"My Lord," Wormtail breathed," Thank you."

"Never run from me again, Wormtail, for it will be your undoing."

Wormtail bowed to him and kept his head down. Voldemort approached Cedric's body.

"O what a shame," he said, poking cedric with his foot," such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!" Harry snapped.

"Ah Harry. i almost forgot you were here," Voldemort said, then to the death eaters," Behold the Boy Who Lived."

The death eaters glared at him. But none more than Cora, who clenched her fists, aching to kill Harry. As Voldemort began telling the story of the night he lost power, Cora suddenly heard a voice inside her.

_This isn't right,_ It was her own voice, _Somehow, I must break free again. Mom was right. _

"Shut up," Cora muttered to herself," This is me."

_This isn't me at all. I have seen the truth. I know better than this. This isn't my fight. I was Harry's age when my father lost power. I had nothing to do with this. _

Cora put a hand to her head, trying to silence her inner voice. Voldemort might have been able to influence her on the outside, but it wasn't enough to get her on the inside. She knew so. She listened to herself while she was asleep, weeping and begging for help.

"Cora," Voldemort's voice broke through her thoughts. She was breathing heavily when she looked at her father,"Show me how loyal you are."

Cora looked from him to Harry, who was now on the ground, wand in hand. Cora felt a force take over her again. Harry raised his wand and yelled a curse. In a flash, Cora had her wand out and sent a curse at him. He flew over the circle of death eaters who stared fearingly at her, but laughed at Harry's pain. He got up again.

"Hahahaha, very good, Cora," Voldemort said.

_Stop it Cora! _her inner voice yelled, _Remember what mom said. _

Cora shook her head. Her hand began to shake as she sent Harry flying again. It felt less and less rewarding with each blow that she dealt. Harry did not get back up. He lay gasping as Voldemort advanced on him.

"You see, Potter?" he asked mockingly," Dumbledore thought that he could turn her against me with your help. But she knows that she belongs to me."

Behind him, Cora dropped to her knees, the voice more persistant.

_Cora, this isn't your battle. _

Suddenly all the visions she had seen earlier that year began flooding back to her as she listened to Voldemort taunt Harry, and then tell of her 'destiny'. Then suddenly she heard a new voice in her head: Dumbledore's voice and Harry(?).

_"This fight was never hers to begin with. I fear she may not survive. She is like you in many ways, Harry. Marked by Voldemort at a young age; having her destiny picked for her with no say; having stories made up about her, truthful or lies." _

Cora watched Voldemort throw Harry around and hex him with the crutiatus curse.

_"If she is like me," Harry's voice said," Then I know her a little. I am strong, so she must be too. She struggles everyday of her life with the truth..."_

_"Exactly, Harry, exactly." _

Cora watched Harry run behind a statue.

"Don't you hide from me Harry Potter!" Voldemort yelled," I want you to look at me when I kill you!"

Cora pushed herself back up. Lucius, she noticed was watching her closely. The scene before her didn't seem so satisfying anymore. Harry stood up and walked back out into the circle of death eaters, ready to face death if that was all that was left to do. Voldemort hexed him with the crutiatus curse again. He was standing over him now.

"Actually, I would have loved to kill you, Potter. But I have been saving this moment for someone else. Cora."

Cora stepped in front of Voldemort. She wondered if he could tell that she was losing it again, for he looked into her eyes for a long time.

"Understand before you die, Harry, that Cora was created by me. She will be the doom of the muggle world, and the terror of the wizard world. Your blood traitor friends will go down with you. Cora was born to be a killer."

Suddenly, millions of different voices were sounding in her head.

_You are not what he raised you to be....he is only using her for his purposes....she is good...you are not a killer, and deep down you know it...Cora, difficult times are ahead for you, but if you continue to see the truth, i know you will make the right decision and you will be happy...happy...happy..._

"What are you waiting for?" Voldemort hissed," Kill him now! Seal your fate!"

Cora raised her wand slowly. She couldn't do it, but she had to.

_This is not her battle....Cora, wake up...wake up...WAKE UUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!_

Cora screamed and a killing curse shot from her wand at its target......


	19. Chapter 19

Cora's killing curse soared at top speed towards Voldemort, but he was a smart man, and jumped out of the way. Harry was frozen with shock, as were all the death eaters. Cora was breathing heavily, her wand still pointed at her father. What had she just done? It felt foolish and at the same time...right.

"Cora," Voldemort said in a dangerously low voice," How dare you."

Cora stumbled back a step," I...I don't want to be a killer. I have killed enough. I'm...I'm...not..like you."

Every word she spoke dripped with fear, as Voldemort approached her.

"You would not dare desert me, Cora," he said to her," I created you, and just as easily, I can destroy you."

He grabbed her throat and mercilessly squeezed," How can you be so weak?"

Voldemort was thrown suddenly by another curse. Cora dropped to the ground and stared at Harry, who was on his feet, wand raised. He held out a hand to her. She stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"Cora," Voldemort said," Don't you dare!"

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she reached up and grabbed Harry's hands. The minute she did, a blinding light engulfed her. She closed her eyes.

_I knew you would not let me down, Cora, _Her mothers' voice said, _This is the right choice. _

_I know, _Cora said, _And it has made me happy. _

She took a deep breath in as she felt the last traces of evil leave her forever. She was on her feet now, her left hand clasped by Harry's right. He smiled at her.

Voldemort made an angry noise," You will regret this Cora!"

A large knife materialized in Voldemort's hand. The blade was sharp and glowed green. It soared at her. No curse either she or Harry sent could stop it. She tried to move out of the way, but Voldemort had cursed her so she could not move. The blade pierced her in the stomache and she screamed and fell to the ground next to Cedric.

"Let your death be slow and painful," Voldemort said.

The green glow of the blade drained into her like a liquid in a shot. She grunted in pain as the poison began to slowly seep through her. Voldemort laughed at her. Harry yelled and sent a curse at Voldemort, who in turn sent one back. Cora watched as Voldemort and Harry were surrounded by a magical force field. The pain in her body made her unable to move or do anything to help.

_It's almost over, Cora, _Her mothers' voice said. Cora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few moments she felt a hand clasp hers and squeeze it next to another, and suddenly she was soaring through a warp hole and landed painfully on her side in a patch of grass. She could hear Harry talking to someone and then a warm hand touch her head. Her vision went black.

* * *

"He's back," Harry choked," Voldemort's back. He killed Cedric and he tried to kill me. I think Cora is dying."

Hagrid had grabbed Cora and carried her to the castle as quickly as possible.

"Harry," Dumbledore said," Why did he try to kill her?"

Harry looked at him," She saved me."

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Hagrid's retreating back. Behind him Moody grabbed Harry and ushered him inside.

"Here," Moody said to Harry," Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Harry choked and drank his drink. Moody sat down in front of him.

"The Dark Lord had returned?"

Harry looked at him," Yes."

"Can i see?" Moody pointed at his arm. Harry pulled up his sleeve to reveal the cut where Wormtail had taken his blood. Moody smiled.

"What happened in the graveyard?"

"I-I never said anything about a graveyard.." Harry said.

Moody knew he had blown his cover. He also felt his disguise wearing off. He began scrambling around, trying to find more potion.

"You think all this would have been possible if it hadn't been for Cora and me? So she failed to kill you? No matter. I'll do it myself, and be honored above all the others by Him."

Moody's office door burst open and three spells blew him across the room. Dumbledore ran to Harry and made sure he was alright. Moody's form changed, and the imposter grunted in pain as his fake pieces fell off to reveal Barty Crouch Jr., who stared around at everyone. Harry was speechless.

"Cora was a part of all this?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was her assignment to help me," Crouch said," She would have killed the boy, but she was too weak. She deserves to die."

Dumbledore felt his heart go numb. Why hadn't he seen it?

"Minerva, alert the dementors at Azkaban. Tell them they seem to have lost a prisoner."

He grabbed Harry and pulled him from the room. They moved quickly down the hall to the hospital wing. The minute they were through the doors, Harry was surrounded by his friends and their family.

"Harry we were so worried. Are you alright? How did you get away?"

"Cora sa-....saved me..." Harry paused when he saw the Curtains surrouding a bed on the far side of the room, and Dumbledore disappear behind it and sit down.

* * *

Dumbledore touched Cora's head," Cora."

She opened her eyes, which were losing color.

"Dumbledore," she said barely above a whisper," I see now."

"Cora," Dumbledore said in a choked voice," You are going to live. Just hold on a little longer."

Cora smiled and shook her head," I know I'm not going to survive, sir. But at least I know I did the right thing. I sp-spent my whole life killing and plotting to k-kill Harry. I-I'm sorry."

Harry came around the curtain. Cora stared at him.

"Potter," she practically mouthed.

"Cora," Harry said," I wanted to...to thank you. You saved my life. I-"

"I was wrong about you, Harry. I have known that for a long time. Dumbledore was right...I'm not what he raised me to be...and..I'm...sorry I would have..killed you."

Harry felt his eyes watering. He had seen one death and did not want to see another.

"Cora," he said, forcing a smile," You aren't dying. You are going to live."

Cora chuckled," I know. I'm just tired. So...so..tired.."

Her eyes closed and her body went limp. The green glow around the puncture in her stomache turned to blood. Harry stopped trying to hide his tears when he saw that Dumbledore had already shed many of them. Cora was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Dumbledore fell asleep by Cora's side that night. But when he woke up the next morning, he found that her body was gone. It had been a long time since he had let himself cry. Professor McGonagal came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I tried so hard to save them both," he said.

"You did save them," McGonagal said," She saved Potter. They are both somewhere now where the Dark Lord can never harm them again. They are at peace, and I'm sure they will always be grateful to you."

Dumbledore spent the majority of the day pacing about the grounds. In his heart he was still hurt. He had hoped so much that at least Cora would survive and have more of a life to live. He stopped by the lake and looked over it.

"Professor McGonagal is right, sir," A voice caused him to jump and turn around.

"Cora?" he breathed.

Cora smiled at him. She looked so much happier and healthier," I owe everything to you. You showed me the way..made me see that the life he had planned for me was wrong. And I am going somewhere now that he can never follow...where I can be happy and live with my mother."

"I will miss you, Cora," Dumbledore said, fresh tears streaming from his eyes.

Cora glided towards him," I will never forget your kindness, and everything you have done for me. You saved me from a horrible fate."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He could feel a warmth from it. There was a light ringing noise. Cora looked up and smiled.

"I have to go now," she said," Don't forget me, Professor Dumbledore."

Her formed slowly faded away.

* * *

Cora soared through the mist and towards a shining light. A form began to appear the closer she got to the end. She smiled as she flew into her mothers' arms, and she held her tightly, taking in the feeling of someone's true love for her.

"Cora," Noel's voice echoed," I knew all along that you would see before it was too late."

"I knew I would too," Cora replied," Mom."

They let go of each other.

"Come," Noel said," It's time to go home."

Together they walked through the mist and into the world of the dead...the heavenly world.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall that was draped in black, signifying a death in the school.

"It is no news to any of you what happened last night," he began," Not only did we lose Cedric Diggory, but we lost Cora Carnack too. Though she may have been His daughter, she made the decision to save Harry Potter, as she had seen the truth just in time. I hope that you all will remember her last deed here on earth, and forget that she was His daughter. As For Mr. Diggory..he was a strong man, and was very well known here. Do not be saddened by his passing, but joyful, for he has joined with Cora in a place where he will live in comfort and peace for eternity. And as long as you hold them both in your hearts, they will never truelly be gone."

Harry felt a tear drop from his eye for Cora and Cedric. He would never forget either of them...ever.

* * *

Voldemort had completely destroyed the room he was in back at Riddle Manor. He had killed Cora, and was shocked at himself, for he found that he missed her, and regretted what he did to her.

"Cora," he whispered. Then he screamed,"CORA!!!!!"

* * *

Cora's name went down in wizards' history that day, as the Dark Lord's daughter...the one who saved Harry Potter.


End file.
